Vengeance
by aha19
Summary: With her new power and army, Nagada and her bellatórum go to earth to reawaken Khan. However he has his own plans of vengeance on the people who destroyed his family and Nagada has no problem in helping him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been one year and in only one year so many things have happened. I have proved myself worthy and have reclaimed my status as reginam or queen of the Anguis. In one year I have successfully reunited all fifteen Anguis clans, giving me an army of Anguis. In one year, I have cut off all ties with Earth and its cultures for they were the enemy. I stared out at the space in front of me. A thin yet tough sheet of glass was between us. My black dress fit perfectly around my body. Its sleeves were short and the back had three long strips of cuts showing my back and the new markings I had received as king. My black cape covered my body and the hood remained on my head. My hair has three braids in the middle and the rest was pulled back. Shells hung from the small skull that pinned my cape around me. My black boots, which was made from the skin of a wolf, were firmly together. The door of my ship slid open and I heard the metallic boots of commander, Ha'Gan, enter.

_"__E__xitura__et nos__intrare in__regnum__meum,__et__telas__terrae__urna__." _he said in a low tone. (My queen we are about to leave warp and enter the earth's atmosphere.) I kept my hands tightly pressed behind my back.

_"__Bonum__. __Eu__camouflage__mechanism__et__terram__parare__in San Francisco__.__" _I commanded. (Good. Activate the camouflage mechanism and prepare to land in San Francisco) Ha' Gan bowed his head and left the room. I then stared at the fifteen ships before me. One by one they began to disappear in warp, but I knew they were there. Starfleet will not pick up on our ships. For like our skin our ships can hide from the Earth's technology.

I am coming for you Khan.

AN: So I took no time in starting the sequel enjoy!

Chapter 1

Our ships hovered over the city of San Francisco and I waited to be transported down in front of the Starfleet storage system. Ever since word got around that Khan was alive, but asleep security at the facility had gone up very quickly. No matter though, because I planned to walk inside this place and wake Khan up and take him out of here. I remained silent and stood in a straight pose as the strips began to transport me. In seconds I was staring up at the large, tall building. Nothing changed about its appearance. I looked up at the sky, my Anguis eyes staring up at the clear sky. But it was not really clear. All my war ships hovered in disguise and once I entered the building my bellatórum will be close behind me.

I inhaled lightly slipped my silver mask on my face and began to walk into the building with authority. I pulled my hood closer to my head and opened the door of the door. I looked around and saw a desk on each side of the room and the people sitting behind it looked up at me and I could tell by the alarmed looks on their faces that they were mildly afraid. I then lifted my arm, clutching the gun attached to the belt around my dress and I pulled it out from under my cape and pointed it to the desk on my left and opened fired. Two large blasts of light shot from the gun and the large desk exploded along with the people behind it. The women behind the other desk shot back against the wall screaming and I turned my gun to that side and opened fire. The entire desk burst into small pieces. Fire surrounded them and soon ate the people.

I merely looked at the flames. This would alert the rest of the security and this I knew. I calmly walked down the hall towards the elevator and pushed the button calmly. The doors slid open and I stepped in and turned and pushed the button that would take me to the last floor where Khan was being held. I looked up at the screen that went up in numbers. Suddenly the elevator stopped and shut down. The lights cut off, but that meant nothing to me. With my mask and my snake eyes I could still see perfectly. So my presence has been taken into account. I leaned over and moved my hand towards my boots and pulled out a large carving knife and I lifted it to the ceiling and began to carve into the hard metal of the elevator. It was sad how their metal was no match for Anguis metal. The elevator opened up and I quickly jumped through it and stood on top of the elevator. I looked around and slowly removed my cape from my head and looked around before noticing two black holes in the wall. I tilted my head and noticed they were cameras. To my surprise the elevator suddenly shot up towards the ceiling. I knew the security here was trying to squash me in the elevator. I pulled my gun up and aimed it towards one of the doors and shot it. A loud explosion was heard and it made a doorway for me. Once I was seconds from passing the level I jumped through the hole and I was quite shocked to see seven rows of men in black with guns pointed at me. I looked around the building to see all the different types of statues and papers with ancient writing stationed on pedestals made of marble.

"Stop right where you are. Put your weapons down or you will be fired upon." one of the men commanded. I looked to my left slowly and calmly to see a door and then I looked to my right to see the same door. Of course each level has a flight of stairs and I looked forward once more and began to put my gun back at my side. They did not know who was coming up staircase. They did not know what group of men was coming to end them.

"Put your hands on your head." the same man commanded and I only lifted my head and curled my fingers together.

_"Bellatórum!"_ I called out firmly and strongly and as that word was spoken both doors were flown off their hinges and I stared at the group of men who were shocked by the loud marching of Anguis men who began to march in straight rows both in front and behind me. My eyes were firm and hard and I saw the looks of mild terror on their faces as the large men began to point their large and powerful guns at the human men. Now it was silent now._"__In__omni__loco__interficerent__. __Prospera__sibi__vindicant__capita__vitam__tuam__, ut __spolia__, ut __scirent__filii__tui__, quale est __Anguis__in__proelio__miles!__" _(Slay every man in this room. Claim their lives as your personal victories and claim their heads as trophies to take to your children so they may know what it is like to fight as an Anguis warrior!) My words made the Anguis men roared loudly and it was a screeching noise that could break glass. They ran for the human men who fired quickly, but their attacks couldn't pierce the heavily made metal that was my warrior's armor. Instead of using guns the Anguis men grabbed the blades they possessed and began to viciously stab and impale the other men. No, Anguis do not use their guns inside such a small space. That would end the battle too quickly and we liked a challenged. Blood splattered everywhere, skin ripped, and organs hit the floor. I watched as heads were ripped from the shoulders of men as well as hearts and rib cages.

I calmly began to walk to the other side which held three more rows of elevators. No one of my kind touched me, no blood splattered in my direction. It was like my men were trying not to stain my clothes with their gruesome, violent acts. My boots made clanging sounds on the ground as I calmly walked to the other side through the massacre. One man had the audacity to attack me and in a quickly motion I pulled my blade out and slashed him in the throat. He quickly moved from me and I paid him no more attention as I made my way to the elevator and moved inside. I was lucky it moved and took my up to the last floor. I remained silent as I waited patiently. I couldn't deny the fact that I was beyond nervous. I hoped Khan was not moved to another location. I would have to destroy a building filled with historical events out of sheer anger. The elevator finally stopped and I just waited as the doors opened and everything looked the same.

It was dark everywhere except the end of the room. I walked through the darkness towards the light. I began to smell the room and was horrified that my mate's scent was nowhere to be found. I winced and began to see the large tube that was still on the table from a year ago. I had to be quick yet I took my time with every movement. The tube grew closer to me and I was now able to look over and when I did I saw _his_ face: Khan. He was still the same. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep and even calm. I began to question myself on if I should awaken him, but I knew that answer already. He deserved life like everyone else. I turned and looked around for the computer that would awaken him and once I found it I moved towards it and looked at all the keys and even the screen that showed his body outline. There were many buttons, but one that caught my attention. It said "release" and I tilted my head and lifted my pointer finger and slowly began to push it. The tube suddenly made a loud hissing noise and I looked up at the tube to see it was slowly starting to open.

"Release sleeping hold?" a robotic voice asked and I looked up and around before looking forward.

"Yes." I replied and the tube began to open more.

_(Pride can stand a thousand trials._

_The strong will never fall_

_But watching stars without you_

_My soul cries_

_Heaving heart is full of pain_

_Oh, oh, the aching)_

My eyes widened as I watched the tube slide open and I was unsure of what would happen. Fog flowed down from the tube and onto the ground. An aching chill moved down my body. I waited I would not go up to him just yet. My heart was pounding hard.

_(Touch me deep, pure and true _

_Gift to me forever_

_Cause I'm kissing you, Oh I am kissing you.)_

I gasped now as I watched a white hand rise from the tube and slowly grip the side of the tube and I just stood there and watched as Khan shot from the tube, sitting up angrily. A snarl on his lips and he just looked at me with fury in his eyes and I just couldn't believe he was here before. He looked like he was ready to kill me and slowly I raise my hands and he watches me do this and I take hold of my mask and I remove it slowly revealing myself to him and his whole face paled and his ice blue eyes widened. His mouth agape and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. I just stared at him and I just didn't know what to say. I watched as he slowly removed himself from the tube and stood there. He looked at his hands for a moment and I just looked at him as he did this. He was awake and alive, alive and awake. He looked almost stunned and his eyes came back up to meet mine and his lips trembled just a bit.

"Nagada." he said in a deep voice and I smiled a single tear rolling down my cheek. He said my name. It had been a year since I heard his deep mysterious tone speak my name in such a silky mask dropped from my hands and I ran to him. His scent flowed into my mind and I watched his arms open for me and once I was there in that moment, he embraced me hard and I did the same. I could hear his heart beat, feel it too. Our lips crashed into one another. His were cold and I didn't care. We ate each other's mouths and moaned against one another.

_(Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm kissing you_

_I am kissing you, oh)_

Our lips separated now and he just stared down into my eyes as I stared up into his.

"You came for me." he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I caressed his cheeks and just held his face in my hands. His words sounded so happy and relieved.

"Of course. Do you think I would let you stay in this form forever?" I asked and a heartwarming smile edged on his face and he kissed me once more and it was deep and passionate. The two elevator doors opened and Khan and I moved back inches from each other to look at the row of men who came in and pointed their guns at us.

"Put your hands on your head and step away from each other." one of the men demanded. We remained in our positions holding each other's arms and slowly our bodies tensed and we began to growl furiously. They wanted to separate us, after we just found each other. No. This would not happen. We must have been thinking the same thing for we released each other and darted quickly towards the men. They opened fire on us and the blasts merely reflected off my armor and Khan dodged each blast. I was seeing red. My claws pierced the neck of one man and I clutched his neck tightly causing my claws to rip into his flesh. His skin was soft like tissue. I grabbed the organs and pulled forward. A man was coming behind me, but I had immediately swung my foot back and connected my heal with his cheek slashing it in half.

I quickly grabbed my blade and continued to slash up other men. I could see Khan ripping men a part with his bare hands. Oh how I love him. After we had killed all the men, I just looked at their corpses. I knew I could take life, but I never knew the lives would be of the humans from the world I use to live in. I lifted my head and looked at Khan who was looking at the corpses as well. He looked so alive as if he felt good about killing the men. His eyes lifted and met mine and I just stared at him. The ice blue orbs were cold yet dark and filled with lust. He began to walk on the bodies towards me and I did the same. Even though we were in each other's arms not even more than five minutes, I had already missed his touch.

Once we were right in front of each other we held each other and he kissed me deeply. I gave in to the kiss letting my fingers roam over his face. He was a clean killer; he managed to get no blood on him. I however did not mind bathing in the blood of my enemies now. The kiss became deeper and rougher and he began to tug and pull at my armor.

"Remove this." he commanded and his command turned me on and I quickly removed my breast plate letting it flow to the ground. It was very common for an Anguis male to take his mate after battle, to mate with her with the blood of his enemies to show that she was the reward. We tore away at each other's clothes. His skin was still flawless. Nothing had changed and I just ran my fingers over his chest. He watched with dark lust in his eyes. I then leaned in and with my longer fangs I bit down lightly into his chest and he growled out in pleasure. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me up and his blood was stained on my lips. He tasted delicious and he forced me into another kiss. He sucked his blood off my lips and swallowed it. He moved me to the ground and I felt my back fall on one of the men's backs. His blood painted my back, covering the scales that treaded along my spinal cord.

Our lips did not break away as we began to roll around in the bodies. We were covered in blood. Our perfectly made hair was bloody, our murderous hands were bloody, my breasts and vagina was bloody as well as his cock being drenched in blood as well. I bit his lip and he sucked on my tongue and I felt his hand spread my legs and I opened up for him and he rammed into me causing me to hiss in pleasure.

"Ah Khan!" I moaned out and he began to grind his hips into mine. No one would disturb us. No not while there were still more men to kill. I had time. It would still be twenty more minutes until bigger reinforcements were called and by then we would have already been transported to the ship and in warp back to Helios. Khan growled more as he thrust inside me with remarkable strength and speed. I felt my body move with his, his hands gripping my shoulders so he could thrust harder and rougher. I knew he had built up aggression and anger of being defeated a year ago. So I let him take it out on me- or in me. My legs wrapped around his hips and he just growled and grunted which caused me to moan and yell out in more bliss. My chest was hot and I was breathing hard. Our breathing was once in sync, but only for a few seconds for now it was just hard moving and thrusting. He was moving fast to the point it hurt, but I didn't care. It felt good, it was nothing compared of being away from him for so long. His hip movements could kill a human woman if he tried to use this much force with her as he was moving with me.

His face was buried in my shoulder as he moved and I ran my claws through his bloody hair. My eyes were closed for the longest moment for I didn't want to picture the ceiling. I just wanted to picture him, here with me, here ramming into me at a harsh speed. My muscles tightened around his cock and he leaned back now and sat on his knees lifting my hips up and slamming my body on his. His grip on me was harsh and painful. My breasts bounced with his rough thrusts and I could only hold on to his hands as he moved. I looked at his face and it was feral and vicious. His lips twitched into a snarl every time he was inside me. He moved deeper and deeper. I was screaming and moaning louder at the top of my lungs. My vaginal walls tightened around him even harder and he growled out and lifted his head to the sky. I felt my release hit me like an earthquake and I felt him shoot his hot, well missed, seed inside me and I trembled hard at the feeling.

I panted furiously and felt my legs tighten around him for a second before he leaned forward and it looked like he was going to fall on me, but he let his hands fall on either side of my face. He was inches from me and I looked at him through half lidded eyes and he did the same, his chest moving back and forth from his panting. I lifted my right hand and caressed his crimson stained face.

"I love you." he stated and I was not even sure of how to even take in those words. I did not smile, but I did lean forward and kiss him softly. He returned it and I leaned back.

_"Te amo Khan." _I replied. (I love you Khan)

"I wish to just stay here in this pile of bodies with you. I just want to hold you and not move for years while these bodies rot around us. And in the so called heaven they believe in they get to watch us as we never rot or age. We stay this way for ever and they will never get to feel such pleasure and honor of being who we are." he said softly and I grinned. His words were like dark poetry to me and I loved it.

"And I would lay with you for all of eternity." I replied and he only smiled and rubbed his forehead against mine. "But for now we must go."

"Do I not get to bask in the happiness of getting to take and hold my mate after one year?" he asked and I looked at him.

"If you wish to see me from your arms when more forces come then yes." I replied and he knew we had to go. He removed himself from me and lifted me up. We got dressed and moved into one of the elevators. We waited patiently for it to take us back to the level I left my bellatórum. Our hands stayed connected in one another.

"I can imagine you had help in this." Khan said seriously and calmly and I nodded.

"Yes. My men have decided to help me free you." I replied and he nodded.

"Anguis warriors." he concluded and I nodded once.

"Yes." I replied and I felt his grip on my hand tighten a bit.

"How did you get them to agree to help you? Do they know who and what they are helping you save?" he asked and I nodded once more.

"Yes. You may have been our enemy once, but times have changed. I have proven myself worthy of being the Reginam of the Anguis. They will follow me to death if I asked them too." I told him putting on my mask. It was against culture to take your mask off during battle, but this was a major exception.

"I can only imagine they didn't seem too happy when you first mentioned saving me." he said and I nodded.

"They weren't and I did not blame them. If an Anguis had taken rule and wanted us to help him save his mate who had been on the enemy side, I would never agree. But times have changed. We have taken on a new enemy." I told him.

"Oh? And who might that be?" he asked and the elevator stopped and I felt a soft snarl curve my lips. The doors slowly started to open.

"Klingons." I answered darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sight before us was beautiful. Dead men were everywhere, and my men, my bellatorum were ripping the faces off the dead humans and collecting their skulls. A few of them ripped out the rib cages and the hearts, the brains and spines of the dead men were tightly placed in small pouches the warriors carried with them. I smiled and left the elevator and Khan followed behind me.

"Why would the Klingons be a problem?" he asked and I removed my mask, now that the battle was over.

"They thought they could take what did not belong to them." I replied and Khan remained at my side.

"Elaborate." he said and I nodded.

"A few months back they came to my planet demanding we give them the liquid metal that is inside the planet. We have mines that produce the liquid metal giving us our weapons and tools to help us survive. Now any predator like clan should know we as Anguis, trade for anything we want. The Klingons know this, but what they did not know what that I had taken power and they do not believe women should take such power to the point of having the title of queen. They did not care about attempting to conquer my mines, so I did not care about showing them mercy when I slaughtered every one of them and destroyed their ships." I replied and Khan just stared at me with a look if interest.

"It seems you have been busy." he told and I nodded once stopping the middle of the room.

"I had to make sure there would be nothing to stop me from getting to you." I replied turning to look up at him and he smiled caressing my cheek a bit.

"You must tell me how you managed to make them help you." he told with a soft smile and I nodded moving into his cheek.

"Soon, I will tell you everything." I replied and then I saw Ha'Gan move up to me. He removed his mask slowly, his face covered in scales and he hissed a bit in Khan's direction before looking at me. He bowed his head and lifted up a human skull and it was clean and shiny. Khan gave him a clear and apparent glare looking him over as he confronted us.

_"Dono tibi, regina, victoria tua nocte." _he stated. (My queen a gift for you, for your victory tonight.) I smiled and took the skull nodding.

_"Gratias tibi amice." _I replied with pride. (Thank you my friend.) He bowed once more and moved off towards the other warriors. I knew it would only be a few minutes before the place was surrounded by the Starfleet. I looked up at Khan with a smile and he grinned.

"We must go before this place is surrounded." I said and he nodded.

"Yes." he replied and I held up the skull to him and he took it and I held up my wrist and I clicked a button on my wrist watch which sent a signal to my ships informing my captains to transport us back to our ships and we could hurry into warp. Everyone remained still and as we began to be surrounded by white strips, I felt Khan take my hand and I curled my fingers into his and the last thing I saw before I was teleported away was the blood splattered walls. This was my doing, but to be fair Starfleet started it. We were beamed up to our ships and I pointed to Jah' Mon the captain of all my ships.

_"Nos adepto in stamine now!" _I commanded. (Get us into warp now!) Jah' Mon nodded and looked at the pilots and began to command them. His voice was old and monstrous and in seconds we began into warp. I sighed and Ha'Gan confronted me.

_"Rebus gestis domum dominam erimus." _he stated. (We shall be home in a matter of minutes my queen) I nodded placing my hand on his shoulder.

_"Bonum. Ego quiescendum. Navis relinquo vobis." _I told him with authority. (Good. I must rest. I leave the ship in your hands.) Ha'Gan stood at alert and placed his fist on his chest and I did the same and I turned to Khan who was looking around. He seemed out of place. I took his hand and led him through the ship. His eyes began wonder around the hall.

"I never thought I would live to be on an actual Anguis ship." he told with actual shock in his tone and I smiled at him leading him towards my room which was filled with artifacts and a large bed covered with the skins of animals. There was a bathroom in the corner. I took the skull from Khan and placed it on a metal dresser along with my blade. I began to unpin my cape from my armor.

"Well you will see many Anguis things." I replied placing my cape around a marble figure of myself I placed my armor and my weapons around the sculpture. I was naked now and I glanced at Khan watching a dark look fall over him. I swayed to the closet and pulled out a black dress I had. I was excited about the future. Knowing that Khan was with me.

"Nagada… you should not have made enemies with the Klingons." he said and I paused in my movements and looked at him and I did not bother to hide the confusion in my eyes.

"They should not have made enemies with me." I stated and he nodded coming up to me.

"Nagada, I had allies with the Klingons and knowing that my mate is the queen of their enemies will greatly compromise things." he said and to me it almost sounded like he was scolding me. I shook my head now.

"I do not understand why you are saying such things. Why does it matter now you are here with me." I replied. Did he really need allies with my enemies when he could have allies with my people? He shook his head now, his face hard and stern.

"Because I had a purpose for them and I knew I would need them if things went wrong on the Enterprise." he told and I shook my head once more still not understanding.

"What was their purpose?" I asked and he stepped back from me and turned away looking towards my window that showed space. He was silent for a moment and I just stared at him now.

"James T. Kirk destroyed my family and tried to take you from me." he started in a deep threatening tone. "Before he committed this unforgivable act I had told you my plans for them… I told you I wanted to be with you. But now things have taken a new course. I cannot just run from the very people who killed half of my existence, half of my reason to live." I was shocked by his words now and I took a few steps towards him.

"Khan…what are you saying?" I asked and he merely placed his hands behind his back, locking them together.

"Nagada… I want revenge." he said slowly turning me now and my body was frozen almost. There was darkness in his eyes and I was unsure of what it meant.

AN: Hey all hope you like the story. I am unsure on if I should keep translating the Anguis language I mean even though it isn't the best I think it still adds to the Anguis people. I don't know if im wasting time on doing that or not. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It would be a lie if I said I did not expect Khan's words. I mean I knew thoughts of avenging his people would be on his mind. But I did not expect him to want it right now at this very moment on the same day I had woke him up.

"I thought you would want to use a little of your time awake to just be grateful that you have been woken up." I muttered and Khan only stared at me.

"Such cruelty upon innocent people cannot go unpunished. Now that you have broken me out it will be only a matter of time before Starfleet comes after us." he said and I only waved my hands at his words with little to no interest.

"Starfleet doesn't have the man power to ever start a war with the Anguis, we will always outnumber them and our technology is more advanced then they have ever imagined." I explained. I was happy that the Anguis decided not to share any of our technology with Earth while they were allied with the planet. Khan's eyes softened on mine just a bit and he raised his hand and rests it on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I have missed his warmth.

"Nagada. I have to go back. Once I have killed Captain Kirk my revenge will be complete." he told. My eyes hardened a bit on his.

"But you will not just kill Jim. People will stand in your way." I told and he nodded.

"And their lives will be lost as well." he said calmly and I sighed and took a step back from him and turned from him. Killing Jim would be killing Spock and Uhura and…Leonard. I looked down for a moment. "Nagada once I do this there will be nothing stopping me now from being with you." I quickly turned at him with a hiss, outraged at his words.

"Starfleet will come after you if you managed to kill Jim. You will be on the run forever." I replied and Khan only looked down as if calculating my words.

"So come with me. See to it that I am victorious in my plans." he told and as he spoke I just shook my hand now walking around him.

"No. I am Reginam now I have a responsibility to my people and knowing you I know you won't ask my bellatorum for help." I stated and he nodded once.

"This is true. I only require the help of you and the Klingons." he stated his hands in a casual fist. I was growing more annoyed with him as he continued to say Klingons in my presence.

"Why do you need the Klingons' help?" I asked with exasperation apparent in my tone. Khan only watched me with his eyes as I moved.

"Before I was captured by Captain Kirk I had set up an allegiance with the Klingons. They would help me with something in return I let them study my blood. We have yet to act upon that agreement and by using them Starfleet will stand no chance in winning." he explained. I was unsure of this plan. I wrapped my arms around my body and began to walk towards my large bed.

"If you feel you must do this then I will not stop you." I said looking up at him now and he nodded once.

"You must come with me I won't do this without you." he replied and I shook my head defiantly.

"No. I won't help you. It's bad enough that I never came back to Starfleet and I was lucky they did not take action. I have responsibilities to my people." I said and Khan only shook his head.

"Your responsibilities are to _me_. I am your mate." he said sharply. "At first you were willing to leave your entire life behind to be with me." I couldn't believe he was throwing a fit.

"Yes I was willing to drop everything to be with you, but now that's changed since I became reginam and I did this for you. I had to become queen in order to get you out and now you just want to leave." I stated. He growled and moved up to me. Now we were chest and chest.

"This is not about us it is about family. Mine was taken from me and I must avenge them." he replied and my lips quivered into a snarl.

"I am your family Khan!" I said loudly. "When we became mates, our friends and accomplices were only a level under that of a mate. You know this and yet you still wish to leave me! But I guess that's how it will always be. I will be in that level of accomplices and your crew will always be above me whether they are alive or dead!"

Now I was yelling and I felt my airway being cut off by his massive grip on my throat and this time I yelped a bit as he pulled me up to his face. His eyes were dark and murderous and he just snarled as his nose touched mine and I hissed lowly, my hiss almost imitating that of an actual snake. The doors of my room suddenly opened and two Anguis males rushed in growling deeply beneath their masks, their spears up and ready to throw. Khan growled and faced them now dropping me and placing his back to me so that I was guarded from my men's views. I was surprised that after getting in my face he was still willing to protect me. I gripped my throat lightly and lifted my hand.

_"Ego sum pulchre. Ne derelinquas nos."_ I commanded. (I am fine. Leave us). The men did not look too sure, but I couldn't really tell since their masks were on, but they did tilt their heads in mild confusion and I nodded more at them and they backed away and left out the room. Khan was still tense and I only backed away from him with a sigh.

"The Anguis will not show you respect if you betray their acts on saving you by threatening their queen." I stated seriously and looked up at him. He slowly turned me and he looked now a bit calmer.

"Nagada… I am sorry for acting out of rage towards you." he said quickly placing his hands on my hips and I only looked away from his deep intent stare.

"I will ask you one more time Khan. Just stay here with me. Stay with me on Helios and we can do whatever we want." I begged him now looking up at him with fear and begging eyes. Khan's eyes softened on mine and he merely leaned down and kissed me softly and I replied to it just as quickly as he applied it. He then leaned back slowly and caressed my cheeks.

"I must do this. I will need a ship to return to Earth once we are out of warp." he told and I closed my eyes and looked down for a moment.

"Then a ship you will have." I replied softly with regret in my tone. He had no idea how much his decision was hurting me. He cared about his crew more than me. What if he did not come back? I merely pulled back and turned from him. "Once we are out of warp you may go. But now I will sleep alone."

He winced at my words shaking his head.

"Nagada, please come with me." he told. I merely ignored his plea as I lifted my head.

_"Custodes,"_ I called out and immediately the doors opened and the two Anguis men from before stood at attention. _"__ne se in artum spatium descendent in prætorium. Quondam nos relinquere auertisse ei unus ex nostris unus naves.__"_ (Guards, take him to the spare room down the hall. Once we leave warp give him one of our one man ships.)

My eyes locked with his now and he now looked betrayed as I ordered him to be removed from me. My men marched up beside him and he just stared at me with sadness and remorse and he only turned and left out the room with the men.

_"M__odo amittere, ut te proficiscens profectus sum ad vos in consummatione."_I said ever so lightly with tears falling from my cheeks. (I went on a journey to save you only to lose you in the end.)


End file.
